Three Little Hellions loaded with a Gun
by ChiYuki626
Summary: Sakura, Chiyuki and their sister Tori have their worlds turned upside down when Chi and Kura have a major problem to solve. Risk getting killed by the same Organization they were bore from or save their new loved ones? Broken hearts or passionate love?
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE!!! This is Chiyuki626 and this is my very first fanfic. My friends told me to rite this and so here it is ENJOY AND PLEASE REPLY!!**_

_**Three little hellions loaded with a gun.**_

_**Chapter One ~One Assignment + Target Practice = Loads of Fun.~**_

_**"Snowflake he headed around back!", Sakurayelled to one of her sisters who was on the room with her favorite Blaser Sniper Rifle. Sakura doubled around the front of the warehouse to see if she could intercept **_

_**but couldn't.**_

_**"I got him Butterfly and Im just waiting on the go ahead to shoot this fucker in the head and give him one hell of a headache!", Chiyuki or Snowflake said into the transmitter in her snowflake necklace around her neck to her sister. "So can I can I please!!!"**_

_**"You got a crystal visual on him Snow?", Sakura asked as she ran and hopped a fence to get to the back of the warehouse. **_

_**"Yeah I got him."Chi said, the amusement in her voice ringing clear. "Do I keep a lock on him and see where he goes or do I drop him where he stands?"**_

_**"Iie Snowflake. Just keep a clear visual and don't shoot until I give the go ahead. You alright on amo Cherry?", Tori or Butterfly asked as she locked onto her sisters through a military satellite that she had hacked. Tori was a genius on a computer and could hack into any system or file in the world. If if was on the computer nothing could be safe from her.**_

_**As she ran Sakura popped the magazine of her simple nine millimeter pistol and saw that she only had ten bullets left. She felt her pockets to see if she had any in her pants but came up empty. She had remembered she'd put spares into her pockets before she left their hotel, but suddely something clicked in her head that made her sigh in fustration.**_

_**"Snowflake what pants do you have on?", she asked as she closed in on her target who was about twenty yards feet away and closed her gun. Quickly checking the picture she was given she confirmed that it was the target. He was in his late fifties, dark hair, six foot three, and uber ugly. Snowflake was right about him when the recieved their mission. Looking down at what she was wearing Snow laughed.**_

_**"Im wearing your black leather pants with the eletric blue flames at the ends. You know the ones that have the drawstrings in the front."**_

_**"Did you find anything in the pockets Snow?", Tori laughed steadily plucking at the keys.**_

_**"Yea just some shells but they didnt fit my baby so I took em out.", Chi told them innocently." Why do you ask?"**_

_**"Snowflake those were my pants and I needed those spares,", Sakura yelled at her sister, " I only have ten in my case."**_

_**"Well,", Tori sighed trying hard to supress a smile, "you cant exactly push pause and come and get more now can you?"**_

_**"Cherry did you check your pockets-"**_

_**"Yes I just said that!", Kura hissed interrupting Chi.**_

_**"You fucking weed will you fucking let me finish, dammit?!", Chi snapped. "Now did you check your jacket pockets?"**_

_**Crouching down into the shadows, Sakura continued to rant and rave on about Chi taking her clothes even though they wore the same size and shared pratically everything.**_

_**"You always take my things and then you either break them or lose.....", Sakura had to stop ranting and laugh softly. In her leather jacket were sixteen bullets and a hershey kiss. Chi was infamous for her love of chocolate as Sakura was. Sakura still laughing put the bullets into the pistol and added her silencer.**_

_**"What? No 'Im sorry Snowflake or My mistake Snow for yelling at you?", Chi asked she could see Kura through her scope and she was still smiling.**_

_**"I'm sorry I yelled at you Snowflake.", She laughed reciting what she had said. "Better?"**_

_**"No I want one grand from you and a bag of choclate chips when we get home.", she clarified. "Then were even."**_

_**"Can the two of you stop chatting and start tracking?!", Tori growled into the mike. "Cant you two be serious for once in you lives?! Cherry Blossom you confront him and Snow if he takes three steps toward her shoot him in the foot and then if he reaches for anything even a tissue to whipe his nose then I want you two to finish the job. You will shoot him in the head and then high tail it back to the car. Three minutes girls."**_

_**"Gotcha fly.", Sakura agreed.**_

_**"Okie dokie arti chokie.", Chiyuki sand one hand on her gun the other on her Ipod. "Hey cherry Paralyzer by Finger Eleven or Roit by Three Days Grace?"**_

_**Im on my way to the warehouse sobe ready. The butterfly is out of sight.", Tori said before cutting her transmission out.**_

_**"Lets start a Riot Snow. We'll use Paralyzer next time when we have to go hand to hand.", Sakura said as she put one wireless headphone in her ear to hear the song playing full blast in her left ear. During their jobs t helped them drown out everything else if they listened to music of the rock persuasion.**_

_**The target was trying to hot wire a car that was located in the back of the warehouse. He had no clue what he was doing. It was simply and utterly pathetic. Sakura could hotwirea car in her sleep with one hand tied behind her back. She slid the gun into the back of her pants and started towards the target. Purposely stepping on a twig he turned aroung and quickly pilled out a knife and pointed it at her. He slightly relaxed seeing it was a teenage girl, but that was a grave mistake.**_

_**"Who are you?', he asked frantically. The panic and fear in his voice was unmistakeable. He should e scarred. If he wasnt he was retarded. "How did...Why are you even here?!"**_

_**"I finally found you Mikhail Lawrence. Age 55. Your a drug Lord here the peaceful OK metropolitan area of..well you know what town your corrupting huh? Ive been looking for you. ', Sakurasaid with a wicked little smile that ment trouble.**_

_**"Can we hurry this up?", Chiyuki asked impatiently. "Im hungry and have a taste for chocolate chip pancakes from IHOP. And Strawberry flavored JELL-O."**_

_**At that Sakura had to laugh. Chi was always hungry after an assignment and always wanted the same thing from the same place. Her obsessionwith chocolate and Vodka was just a quirk that the sisters shared unfortunately.**_

_**"Whats so funny?!", he snarled taking a step away from the car, If he was thinking of making a break for it really wouldn't matter. He wouldn'tget far with the sniper on the roof and a fighter in front of him.**_

_**"Nothing. Just an annoying hungry voice in my head.", she answered with a grin.**_

_**"What are you doing here?!", he asked stepping towards Kura. "Who are you chick. This is my warehouse and my propiety."**_

_**"Thats one blossom.", Chi said.**_

_**"My name is Cherry and I came to see you. You knew my friend very well."**_

_**"Who was that?", the disbelief colored inside his crimson eyes as he took another stop towards her.**_

_**"That's two cherry, one more and his foot in gone to pieces.", Chi said as she hummed the rhythm to Riot. Using the scope mounted atop her riffle she zoomed in choosing the right foot to shoot. "Pick up the pace."**_

_**"Angeline Ruz'e", Sakura told him and his face paled.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Well she told me that you two were close and then she got murdered. On the news I believe she as raped and then strangled.", Sakura said rocking back on her heels.**_

_**"So what. What does that..."**_

_**"Do you remember Angie's Father is a senator?", she asked curiously.**_

_**"Again so what?"**_

_**"Mr. Lawrenceyour a very bad man. Raping a woman who said she was done with you. Shame on you. You deserve to be shot many times. I came to see..."**_

_**"I didn't rape her she asked for it.", he interrupted.**_

_**"Did she ask you to ruin her face?", Sakura yelled. "You had to beat the shit out of her? Why didnt you just fine a whore instead of a senators teenage daughter you rapist! Their the reason im here."**_

_**"Or maybe I should just take you? I like red heads and those eyes of yours are a sexy shade of green. You should be better when I..." That was all he got to say. Taking the last step he was shot in the right foot and fell to the ground screaming.**_

_**Chi and Kura laughedas he tried to pull the bullet out. Screaming he reached inside his jacket and just as Tori had said they both shot himin the head. With three minutes on the clock they began to make it to the front of the warehouse.**_

_**"That was barely fun!", Sakura complained as she hopped the fence to the front.**_

_**"I know! He didn't put up that much of a fight. Hey IHOP?", Chi asked as she took apart her gun and locked it back in its case. Jumping down the fire escape she met withKura at the bottom.**_

_**"Yea I want what your having.", Kura smiled. "Oh and by the way nice pants I wish I had a pair."**_

_**"Oh stop complaining ill give em' back.", Chi laughed.**_

_**Around the corner, Tori sat in her midnight blue and blood red Nissan Altuma. Just as she said she was ready with the doors open as was the trunk. Chiyuki and put her case in the trunk and then hopped in the back as Sakura got into the front.**_

_**If your wondering why these teenage girls are riding around calling comitting assianationsjobs, packing huge firepower, and are having fun withit its because their not all started with their father, Eika Kinomoto. As a highly trained and experienced assianhe was trained in the art of death, hand to hand, bomb knowledge, gun in's and out's, you name it he knew it.**_

_**Unlike most assians, Eika was beautiful. His face held no scars, burns or and imperfections that other assianshad. His flawless olive skin was smooth ahd his emerald eyes were piercing, his reddish brown hair would blaze and attract women like moths to a flame.**_

_**And unlike most men when he fell in lovewith a woman it was deep and unyielding. He fell in love three different times with three different women. The first was in Mexico City and he met a woman named Gisella. They spent a year together before the Organization he worked for found out and killed her. That tore Eika to pieces, but not as much as when they took his almost two year old daughter Victoria to the Organization to be trained as he once was.**_

_**The second time happened in sync with the third. He was on assignment in Indonesia. There he met an Asain woman named Yuri and a Indian woman named Suzanna. Loving them both made him repeat his first mistake a year earlier. Again each woman produced him a daughter and again they were taken away the same as Victoria. The Japanese woman named her daughter Sakura while the Indian woman named her daughter Chiyuki. The organization could not bypass suck a blatant regard for the rules. Assians wernt allowed to have children, wives,boy or girlfriends, or anything resulting in a outsider finding out . The women were killed and Eika's memory of his children and loves were erased.**_

_**At the Organization's Academy the sisters were trained at the adults level and became the star students. Since they demanded that they say together Sakura and Chiyuki were able to leave when they were eighteen while Tori was nineteen. Each time a person left the academy they were given a alias or codename that the government couldnt track. Tori was the Butterfly, Sakura is the Cherry Blossom, and Chiyuki is the Snowflake. These three together are a dangerous trio. They receive their transmissions from the "O" and kill for their money and entertainment. The Dark Cherubic, their name, is as deadly and graceful as it gets.**_

_**As the sisters sat in their regular booth at IHOP, Sakura recieved the transmission. For this assignment they recieved a wooping $150.400. The transmission reat that the money had been wired ti their account and they will be contacted when another mission was requested.**_

_**"We sure got allot for one guy.", Tori said adding sugar to her coffee. She had ordered and finished french toast, eggs over easy, hashbrowns, and bacon. Chiyuki and Sakura ordered chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, eggs scrambled, and coffee.**_

_**"He killed his daughter, we killed hm. Easy money right twin.", Sakura asked.**_

_**"Sure twin. He could have ran more to makeit more fun though.", Chiyuki said, eating her sausage. "The one we did in Russia was fun ,he was a challenge."**_

_**"Yea!", Sakura squealed.**_

_**"So we probably have about a month off, anywhere you two wanna go? Id love to stop by a Spirits Shop.", Tori suggested drinking the last of her coffee.**_

_**"Well...", Chi started then looked to Sakura.**_

_**"Well what Chi?", Tori asked.**_

_**"The hotel is having some kind of party tonight.", she mumbled.**_

_**"Why didn't you just ask me?"**_

_**Chiyuki breathed before she spoke. "Twin do you wanna say?"**_

_**"Okay one thing you have to do. Stop calling each other twin. Your not twins. You come from two different and you were born an hour apart. One at 11:00 pm which would be you Chiyuki and the other at 12:00 am which would be you Sakura. Your not twins.", she said whippingher mouth.**_

_**"Okay One we are twins and theres nothing you can say about it.", Sakura started,**_

_**"And Two we didn't ask cause you always tell us no.", Chiyuki whined.**_

_**"I wonder why?!", Tori laughed. "Last time I let you to go to a party you got into a fight and almost killed four girls, seven boys, and three officers."**_

_**"That's cause they upset us. They said we weren't sisters and we don't like-",Sakura started.**_

_**"- That much. It gets irritating.", Chiyuki finished. When Tori didn't say anything but take half of Sakura's coffee they started to frown.**_

_**"Come on let us go Please!!! Were eighteen! We just wanna have fun PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!", Sakura and Chiyuki both whined. People in other booths and tables were begining to look over.**_

_**"Fine! Lets go."Tori sighed. Placing a hundred dollar bill on the table she rose and got up to leave for the car. Sakura and Chiyuki both grabbed a pancake adna sausage and ran after Tori who was already starting the car. As they both hopped into the back they started back for the hotel to get ready for the party that was already underway.**_

_**Did you like it? Really?! I wanted to write something funny that you would read over and over. Hey tell me who your favorite sister is and why if you want. **_

_**I would really love to be at that ball to see what kinda trouble the two of them could cause! Is it risky to let them go I dont think so I would let em' just to see what would happen. If you loved the first chapter then the second will he Helliciously delicious and you'll want to eat it up. This is where the real fun starts**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Little Hellions Loaded with a Gun.**

**Chapter Two ~ Its our party and we'll fight if we want to!~**

**The ride back to the hotel was short since Tori drives like a maniac. Its like watching a race in fast forward. She didnt believe in speed limits or limitations. She could give the road runner a run for his money. Once they reached the hotel, valet came and parked the car but, not before they each grabbed their equiptment. The valet was nosey and they didnt want any civilicians opening the trunk or armrest and seeing a gun fully loaded and the safety permently unlocked. **

**As the sisters walked inside the signs of the Masquerade Ball were everywhere. Chiyuki and Sakura ran to the elevator and held it while Tori decided to annoy them and walk extra slow. They jumped up and down and whined for her to hurry up. Once she was in the elevatorthey hit the number twenty seven which took then to their suite. With three bedrooms, three baths, kitchen, view, terras, and entertainment room, they were living large and comfortable.**

**When Tori tried to open the door, she found it was already cracked. Sensing that someone was inside the three drew out identical pairs or small hand guns and crept into the room. The room was dark as night with only the moonlight seeping through the blinds. When they crept their way to the kitchen they saw a tall muscular blond with hazel eyes looking at them with a smile on his face.**

**Putting her handgun on the counter, Tori ran into the arms of him and kissed him. They stayed entertwined as Sakura and Chiyuki gagged and left the kitchen. The so called 'Intruder' was another assian named Syoran or Syo of short. His alias was Blond Eagle.**

**"Miss me baby?", he asked against Tori's lips. She shuddered and tightened her grip of her arms around his neck.**

**"Yes you have no idea how much.", she sighed. **

**"Oh please--", Sakura yelled.**

**"Just please--", Chiyuki added.**

**"If your going to fuck go and do it already! We have a ball to get ready for. Come on twin.", Sakura groaned, grabbing Chiyuki's arm and pulling her into the walk in closet that was in the hall which held coats, jackets, armored vests, and dresses.**

**"Ball? What ball?", Syo asked.**

**"The one their going to while we go in my room.", Tori explained with a grin on her face.**

**"Oh! Hey twins hurry it up! Lets move move move! Andile!!!", he yelled.**

**"Its not fair!", Chi stomped.**

**"Whats not my little Chiyuki?", Tori said as she walked over and pinched her cheeks as they came out of the closet.**

**"You!", Sakura glared at Syo while Chi slapped Tori's hands away. "You get a boy-toy but, we cant. Do you see the unfairness in it."**

**"Just get with a guy from the "O"", Tori suggested.**

**"NO!", they shouted.**

**"Why not?", he asked confused. "Im from the "O" and look at me."**

**Before they asnwered his question they looked at each other and grimaced then frowned. **

**"They bore us to death.", Chi smiled strapping on a pair of black heels to compliment her dress. It had a white bodice with a black short train flowing to stop alittle above her knees. She let her brown locks flow freely across her shoulders. She then took out a pure white mask with a small white lily on the side. The mask would only cover the eyes and would make her hazel eyes sparkle.**

**"Yea we need to be entertained twenty four seven or we get inventive and thats never a good thing as if you havnet noticed.", Sakura said as she walked out in a dress similar to Chi's but with a dark red replacing the white. She let her reddish brown hair hang in curls around her shoulders. Her mask was identical to Chiyuki's but instead of white it was red and with a rose that made her emerald eyes burned brighter, Out of all the sisters Sakura looked the most like Eika, their father.**

**Tori was as normal as an emo in a goth shop. She had long blond hair and crystalized blueish hazelish brown eyes. She often said that she had her sisters eyes in hers which is how she knew when they were upto something.**

**"You know the rules you two.", Syo scolded with a grin. "No relationships outside of the "O". Outsiders are offlimits and forbidden."**

**"You know what they say about forbidden fruits Kura-Kura.", Chiyuki muttered with a chuckle. Sakura smiled as she sprayed cherry perfume on herself and lilac perfume on Chi.**

**"Sakura you know Deke has been bugging me about you ." he teased.**

**That made Sakura gag and him snicker. Deke was one of Syo's friends who had a thing for Sakura, and as a favor for Syo she gave him a date. They went on a total of two dates before she broke it off. He was entertaining but his jerky and way over the sexy way amount of pervy attitude had sized down his looks.**

**"You mean Deke the Geek?", she asked. "He was entertaining demo I dont do jerks. I rather have a....hellion right twin?"**

**"Yea! A hellion with a mumbo jumbo sized---"**

**"CHIYUKI!", Tori chocked out with a laugh. "Language!"**

**"I was gonna say bank account.", Chi said with a wink to Syo.**

**"And Dalton has been begging about you Snow.", he teased again.**

**That Chiyuki twitch and want to shoot him. Dalton was a guy she had met at the "O" Academy. The two had went on an amazing half of a date before Chi was disgusted with him and left. There was only so many times a man could show you his muscular yet hairy chest before you felt like puking. And with him it was a grand total of six.**

**"You have to be talking about Dalton the Gorilla.", Chi grinned. "Tell him if he comes near me that Ill kill him and I mean it."**

**"Not to be a pest but can you two leave so we could..." Syo started to say but Tori put her hand over his mouth. **

**"Not for kyoshi ears love. They'll try to sneak a peek.", Tori giggled.**

**"Sure we would!", Sakura said sarcastically. "Last time we accidentally walked in on you two..."**

**"You nearly blinded us.", Chiyuki finished. "And we learned a disgusting fact that Tori-fly is very nimble."**

**Chi and Sakura placed their masks in place and added red lipstick while checking each other over. As they were started towards the door they were stopped but Torri's motherly attitude impulses.**

**"Wait!", Tori said taking out her cellphone and snapping three pictures of them.**

**"Is that all?", Sakura asked impaciently.**

**"No here take these.", Tori said holding out twosilver Makavvo .22's. Very small gun but effective at close up ranges.**

**"Dont need em'. We have switch blades in our boobs.", Chiyuki smiled as they ran out the door before their older sister would gripe. **

**Inside the elevator Sakura couldnt stop twitching. She was nervous and trying to picture how she should react with other people other than her sisters. At teh academy, this was the one thing they never taught. You just werent allowed to leave the grounds until your nineteenth birthday when you recieved your weapons and alias. This could be good for them. Looking at her sister she could tell that Chiyuki was just as nervous and confused as she was. She was tugging at her hair and pullin the strapless dress up and then straightening it out.**

**When they reached the bottom floor they walked into the ballroom. The bellhops opened the doors for them and they walking in they were amazed. The entire room was pitch black with spotlights or blue, red, white, yellow, and purple. Some were dancing and others were eating and talking. Walking in people staired at them. The nervousness that Chiyuki had felt in the elevator had dissappeared and replaced with something completely different. With everyone still stairing at them, while Chiyuki loved it Sakura was a tiny bit uncomfortable. She really didnt like being staired at. There was a band playing Saying Sorry by Hawthorne Heights and they were good. Sakura and Chiyuki first went to the drinks table and both picked up a glass champane. It was soft and had a very light taste to it. They both wrinkled their noses at the tingleing fizz that came with the drink. With glasses in hand they began to walk around surveying the room. There were more females than male so there was a great possibility that all the hot guys were taken. At how girls were mainly talking or crowding around one hot guy made them realize that they were all superly desperate. The way their gowns plunged dramitically and splits rose high just proved more of their point. **

**Sakura mentioned how the two of them could start some fun and normally Chi was all for it. All they had to do is make sure that Tori didnt find out. The plan was that they find a group with more guys being flirtted with by girls, go in, steal the guy, and walk away with him. It would be fun to play with the emotions of desperate girls. In the middle of the dance floor was the largest group of guys. Two had girls standing infront of them. The other two didnt and on the other hand they were...just plain hot. One was tall and muscular with shoulder length bronze hair with a slight curl in it. His creamy skin matched with his ember eyes perfectly. He was the one Sakura had on her mind.**

**Chiyuki targeted the other one next the the bronze guy. He was about the same height but, was a little bit leaner than the bronze angel. He had black hair that was longer than the bronzers and he was alittle tanner, which was ust right which hughlighted his spectatular blue eyes. Before they ventured into the jungle of preps they downed another glass of champane. With their arms entertwined they pushed their way through the girls to the front. Once there they noticed that they both had on black masks. The cherry blosson and the snowflake looked to them and the raven nudged the angel. The angel was beginning to scowl until his emeralds locked onto Sakura's emeralds and he blinked. The raven staired at Chiyuki like he was seeing the sun for the first time and it didnt seem like they were going to say anything.**

**"Konichiwa. Ogenki Desu Ka?", the sisters asked with a smile. It took the tw o a moment to realize that they were speaking. They were lost int sisters eyes. Their eyes were hotter and deeper than any pit in hell.**

**"Huh?", the raven asked. The sisters laughed when he sounded dazed.**

**"Konichiwa.", Sakura askes slowly with a smile, her eyes not leaving his embers.**

**"Ogenki Desu Ka?", Chiyuki asked smiling at the ravens response.**

**"Um..I..I mean we're...Anata wa, kawaii's?", the raven angel smiled not taking his eyes from Chiyuki's. With a smile, they laughed at him calling them cute.**

**"Ikima shoka?", both sisters asked pointing to the dance floor. Both angels agreed and took the sisters hands are were walking to the floor until a girl with black hair and pale green eyes stopped infront of them. The green eyed girl scowled then sized them up. Apparently she either wanted them and Chiyuki and Sakura sure as hell didnt float that way or she thought that they were weird or funny.**

**"Li why do you not even pay us attention when we ask you to dance but once these two come along you become speechless? That goes for you two Nyght.", she asked angry tapping her foot in the three inch heel that the sisters suspected that she could barely walk in. That was when Sakura found out that the Bronze Angel's, whose eyes were so penitrating, name was Li, and Chiyuki found out that the Raven Angel's, who's cyan like blue eyes were so enticing, name was Nyght.**

**"What Marla?", Li asked, for he hadnt been paying her any attention. Sakura's eyes were so hyptnotic that he's gotton lost in them. Growing annoyed, the girl named Marla looked to Nyght for an answer but found that he was smiling at Chiyuki and was drowning in her eyes.**

**"Why do you pick these ugly forgniers over us pureblood Americans?", she clarified smiling at the sisters who had now looked to her and grinned.**

**"Nani?", they asked. If this girl kept this up they would get into so much trouble that not even Sakura would think it was funny.**

**"See they cant even speak english!", she laughed out loud with the girls surrounding her. "Can you say Idiot, idiots? What about slut?"**

**"Marla leave them alone and stop being your normal bitchy rude self!", Nyght growled, pissed that Marla decided that if she couldnt have them that no one would. "Your just angry that Li or I wouldnt touch you with a thirty foot pole and on our drunkest day. We actually do want to dance with them now move."**

**The girl made no attempt to move. She just stood there and glared at both of the sisters. Why had Li and Nyght taken so quickly to the both of them when they had ample girls at their disposal. To keep from talking just yes Sakura stepped a step closer to Chiyuki so that they were touching and began to tap code into her palm and Chiyuki did the same.**

_"So when can I attach her Kura?", Chiyuki sent. "I know your itching to break her nose just like I am just after hearing her voice let alone her fucked up comments. Just one minute with her, you can even time me?"_

_"No Snow as much as I want to kick her ass and drown her in the Hefner River we promised the bug that we would behave. Lets just make her look like an idiot some more k?", Sakura sent back as her reply._

_**When she looked to her sister's face, Chi moved her eyes up and down to signal a 'Yes'. With a smile they seperated and continued to look at Marla and plan many deaths and ways to get her.**_

_**"Their probably here illigeally anyway. Let me see you licsence.", She asked with her hand out. "My daddy's friends with teh mayor so I have to report this."**_

_**"Cant you understand, Marla?", Li sighed fustrated. Why didnt this girl get the point? They didnt want her at all not even as a friend and usually once you get that vibe from someone you leave them alone with Marla though that made her try harder. **_

_**"Marla no Subeta ne?", Sakura asked Chiyuki making her laugh and Marcus twitched from hearing the sound of it. it was like wind chimes delicately blowing in the wind.**_

_**"Hai hai hai Marla no subeta!", Chiyuki laughed along with Li and Nyght. Marla growled because she had no idea what was being said. She just continued to glare at Sakura with a fire starting to blaze in her pale eyes.**_

_**"Listen you two sluts you better get out of here. We're Americans and dont like outsiders. And by the way shouldnt you two be on the red light district right now?", she said maiking the other girls laugh. "I bet the only things they can say in english is 'Me love you long time for two dollar.'"**_

_**Marla was about to say something else but the two other girls that were with Li and Nyght came infront of the siters and confronted Marla. One of the girls had long black hair with blazing crimson eyes or fire while the other had the same hair but with light purple stripes in it the matched her calming amethyst eyes. They both had on the same black knee length cocktail dress that hung off one shoulder with black heels. Around their necks they both wore the same wolf firureine around their necks but with different colored eyes. One of crimson and one of amethyst.**_

_**"Marla leave them alone." said the crimson eyes beauty as she sighed with furstration.**_

_**"Your just mad that our cousins wouldnt touch you if their lives depended on it.", said the amethyst eyed one.**_

_**"And your also angry that my twin and I are hotter than you'll ever be, smarter, and deadlier than you could ever train to be.", Sakura said surprising them all espically Li. When he heard her voive in english he slightly swayed like he had taken a stiff drink.**_

_**"And if you ever insult me or my twin again in your pathetic life I will personally put a bullet through your head or a blade in your eye bitch so watch wat you do or say.", she flashed the blade to Marla the she kept in her bodice making her step back slightly,"okay?", Chiyuki smiled making the boys laugh and the two girls look at them with awe on their faces.**_

_**"And just so you know bitch we're American! Born and raised! We were just smart enough to learn the language we love!", Sakura yelled making the girl flinch.**_

_**"Leave.", the crimson beauty saud and Marla scoffed and walked away with the other girls walking after her.**_

_**Once Marla and the other girls left The crimson and amethyst eyed girls laughed and hugged Sakura and Chiyuki tightly. This scared the hell out of them for a moment. This was basically their first encounter with outsiders and from what Tori and the academy had taught them your supposed to beat the space violater senseless and properly despose of the body or leave it so someone can take it to a hospital if the person is still breathing. But then they pulled back and smiled at them. The only did this to each other so it felt kinda weird comming from an outsider. They were loud with their shirlish screams that made them laugh, so did the boys.**_

_**"I have to admit the two of you have style when it come to embrassment.", The crimson eyed girl laughed clapping her hands softly. "You scared the shit out of her and scared her off. Usually only we can do that, but you did it."**_

_**Sakura and Chiyuki just looked at each other in confusion. They didnt know what to do, laugh or attach? Since they couldnt decide they just smiled and tensed ready at a moments notice to attach.**_

_**"Look they have no clue who you are or why your hugging them.", Li said, runnung his thumb in circles on the back of Sakura's hand which was firmly yet softly held in his.**_

_**"Oh Im sorry! Im Meilin Li and this is Tomoyo Daidouji.", Meilin said with a smile.**_

_**"We hugged you because...I dont know. You cant realy describe it. Like us in a small way i guess.", Tomoyo said.**_

_**"Didnt quite get your names. Im Marcus Nyght and this is my cousin Syaoran Li or Xiao Lang Li.", said the raven as he introduced himself and kissed Chiyuki's hand making her blush a bright red.**_

_**"Look she's blushing!", Tomoyo squealed. "So kawaii!!"**_

_**"Huh?", Chiyuki asked in a daze.**_

_**"Your names?", he asked again with his eyes burning into her making it hard for her to think or breath.**_

_**"I..um Im...Im...", Chiyuki studdered, the brilliant blush on her face brightening.**_

_**"Her name is Chiyuki Lin Kinomoto and Im Sakura Rin Kinomoto. A pleasure.", Sakura smiled.**_

_**"OH!", Tomoyo squealed making them cringe. How could she scream that loud? "Thousand Snow and Cherry Blossom! You have japanese names too!"**_

_**"Syaoran Li means Little Wolf which is such an understatement.", Meilin added earning a glare from Li.**_

_**"Dont listen to her. Mei tends to run her mouth when Renzo doesnt have something shoved in it.", Li smiled taking Sakura's breath away. Did she just stop breathing? She really couldnt tell since her heart jumped into a quick sprint not even a second later.**_

_**"Oh Cherry, Snow you have to meet them!", Tomoyo smiled and walked quickly to two men dressed in black tuxedo's like Li's and Marcus'. "This is my Eriol. Isint he just beautiful?!", She asked refering to the one with the blazing blue eyes and silky black hair jnst like the other but instead he had warming brown eyes.**_

_**"And this is my Renzo. Sexy huh? And he has the biggest-", Mei stopped because Renzo had put a hand over her mouth. Even with the hand over her mouth you could still see her naughty smile.**_

_**"Love dont tell personal business to those who dont want to know.", he smiled removing his hand. "We caught your names already. Hello."**_

_**"Sakura do you still want to dance?", Li asked tilting his head to the dance floor.**_

_**"Yeah Chi Chi lets fo dance!", Marcus said with enough entheusiam to make her laugh.**_

_**Meilin, Tomoyo, and their boyfriends stayed back as the others went to the dance floor. The band then was playing one of Sakura's favorites, What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.**_

_**As Sakura wound her hands around Li's neck her eyes bore into his. His eyes were so bright that she had to blink several times to look away. **_

_"He is so cute.", Sakura thought as she held her breath because he had pulled her closer. __**Being this close to a guy she actually kinda liked was actually a first for her. She soon found herself thinking when the "O" found out about him ,well if, would he want to see her? Would it hurt him? Then one thing she soon like right then needed to know is if he was single. Thinking those questions made her brows gather closer together and her face pull into a slight pout making Li laugh.**_

_**"Yes I do like you and yes again I'm single at the moment what about you?", He asked as the song ended. This condused her. How the hell did he know what she was thinking? Before she could even form a new question, Chiyuki ran up to her with her cell phone in her hand.**_

_**"Sakura! Twin we gotta go!", She hsaid hopping in place. She kinda looked like a deranged bunny rabbit on an energy drink.**_

_**"Why? Tori called?", Sakura asked.**_

_**"Um..sorta, She told me to tell you 'Get ready and haiyaku'", she explained. After than she started making weird sounds and began jumping again.**_

_**"What?! Speak english Chi, ENGLISH!! Use your words and not your sounds.....AND STOP HOPPING!", Sakura commanded steadung her sister.**_

_**"Listen to me you fucking weed! Lookin at the fucking screen.", Chiyuki whispered hardly.**_

_**When Sakura took the phone and looked at the screen. her breath got caught in her throat. The screen was black with a red "O" in the middle with a small cherry blossom, butterfly, and snowflake orbiting around it. This ment that they had recieved another assignment and had to leave....NOW! Cursing under her breath she gave the phone back to Chiyuki and she went back to Marcus to explain.**_

_**"Um..Li,"**_

_**"Syaoran. Call me Syaoran.", he interupted correcting her. A smile colored her face and she stopped herself from laughing. She could get used to this if he actually wanted her and not what she had like other guys.**_

_**"Syaoran my sister and I have t go but thank you for the dance.", she said turning away. She didnt get far because he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned around ready to drive her fist into his face ,like her instincts commanded, but the heat in his eyes stopped and sofened her.**_

_**"Wait...When. Shit I'm not good at this stuff. Are you busy tomorrow?", he asked not looking into her eyes. She could see a faint red tainting his cheeks**_

_**"I shouldnt be.", she answered confused. "Why?"**_

_**"I want or would like it if you would go with me to a new restuarent tomorrow. I have rev's for me and my cousins, but they bailed. I would much rather have a pretty flower come with me than not go at all. So would you want to go?" he asked turning on a smile that made it hard for her to think . Damn him for that smile.**_

_**"Um....sure. I'd love to. Call me tomorrow and tell me what time.", She smiled. They exchanged cell numbers and Sakura walked ovet to Chiyuki. Brabbing her by her hand, they ran to the elevator. Inside the elevator both of them were flushed. It looked like the both of them had been slapped across the face.**_

_**"Not a word to Tori, ok Chi?", Sakura said as they reached their floor and walked into their suite.**_

_**"DUH! I'd get in trouble too.", Chi whispered. "I..I mean Kura he asked me out!! He's taking me to the amusement park! Can you believe it?! An amusement park!!"**_

_**"What? What about an amusement park?", Tori asked comming around the cornet.**_

_**"No I..uh..I said", Chiyuki said looking to Sakura for help. "She said Jordin Spark. She loves No Air.", Sakura helped.**_

_**"S'okay. Now hurry up and go change so we can leave.", Tori said as she went to teh closet she claimed as hers and pulled out a jacket. "This one should bw quick. Its a rival politician so one bullet to the brain and were back at home."**_

_**"So where's Syo?", Sakura asked as she and her sister took off their dresses in the walkway and went into their rooms.**_

"_**She probably killed him. She is one vicious butterfly and those wings of hers are deadly." Chi said walking out of her room in something she could actually work in. She had on black shorts with a silver chain attached to the pocket, a tank top that hung on one shoulder and black and red tennis shoes with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.**_

"_**Shut up you two. Don't talk or tease about something you know or may never will know anything about." , Tori teased with a grin. "And he's sleeping, apparently I'm relentless and ferocious in bed and he needed rest or I really would kill him."**_

"_**Should have known it was something like that.", Sakura said walking out in black caprice with a blood red chain from her pocket, a black Evanescence tank with the back cut out back and black tennis shoes with her hair flowing across her shoulders.**_

"_**Wait! One question.", Chiyuki said confused.**_

"_**What Chi?", Tori asked inspecting her guns. **_

**_Haha sorry I'll right more...later...when and if I feel like it...which sometimes can be rare....R&R if you want quick update!_**


End file.
